In the field of this invention it has long been recognized that a CDMA multiuser detector (MUD) can mitigate both intracell and intercell interference. One of the problems with mitigating intercell interference has always been the availability of information from the surrounding interfering cells. To enable a satisfactory level of performance, this information has to be timely and sufficiently accurate; if not, performance may be severely affected.
Unfortunately, however, in many CDMA systems gaining access to the required information is extremely difficult as it is normally carried in higher layer messaging, which is generally inaccessible as it is specific to the cell of interest only. Under this scenario, the usual assumption is made, which is that the MUD considers intracell interference only and intercell interference is treated as an additional noise source. The result is that performance suffers as a consequence.
A method and arrangement for mitigation of intercell interference in a cellular communication system would therefore be advantageous. wherein the above-mentioned disadvantage(s) may be alleviated.